With development of electronic technologies, functions of electronic products are increasingly powerful. An active noise reduction headset generates a backward sound wave equal to noise by using a noise reduction chip, and neutralizes the noise by using a backward sound wave of the noise, so that a noise reduction effect is achieved. The active noise reduction headset includes an audio receiver, a noise reduction chip, and an audio output unit. The noise reduction chip is separately connected to the audio receiver and the audio output unit, the audio receiver may be a tiny microphone, and the audio output unit may be a loudspeaker. It is assumed that a first audio input signal is a noise signal, after the audio receiver receives the first audio input signal and outputs the first audio input signal to the noise reduction chip, the noise reduction chip generates a second audio input signal, where the second audio input signal and the first audio input signal have a same amplitude and opposite phases. Then the noise reduction chip outputs the second audio input signal to the audio output unit, and the audio output unit outputs the second audio input signal, so that the first audio input signal is weakened or cancelled, thereby achieving a purpose of shielding the noise by the active noise reduction headset. When the noise reduction chip weakens or cancels the received first audio input signal, power needs to be supplied to the noise reduction chip.
In the prior art, a lithium-ion battery may be disposed within the active noise reduction headset, and the lithium-ion battery supplies power to the noise reduction chip. In addition, a charger provided for charging the lithium-ion battery is configured for the active noise reduction headset. When the noise reduction chip works for a relatively long period of time, the lithium-ion battery also needs to supply power to the noise reduction chip within the relatively long period of time accordingly, and when the lithium-ion battery is out of power, the charger needs to charge the lithium-ion battery, so that the lithium-ion battery supplies power to the noise reduction chip. Therefore, a power supply operation of the active noise reduction headset is highly complex.